


A Very Special Episode Of Lovecraft In Derry

by Pennywot



Series: Lovecraft in Derry [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Dark Comedy, Gender-neutral Reader, Graphic Language, Holiday Themes, Minor Character Death, Other, adult death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywot/pseuds/Pennywot
Summary: Very Special Episodes of Lovecraft in Derry, focusing on mainly on holiday themes. If I get requests for the Lovecraft in Derry setting, they'll go here too. These episodes are written so that one may consider them canon for the main Lovecraft in Derry story-line if one so wishes. If anything is written with the explicit intent to be non-canon, there will be a note at the start of the chapter.Feel free to request Very Special Episodes if you like.





	A Very Special Episode Of Lovecraft In Derry

"Emmy, you said we were going to get ice cream!" The child's plaintive whining pierces through the Barrens, seeming more likely to knock the leaves off of the trees than the pitiful gusts of wind today is providing. Emmy, who much prefers to be called Emily, gives a huff and hefts her camera at her brother.

  
"We are. Later." Turning her attention back to scanning the gaps between the trees for a sign of black fur, she lifts a finger to her lips. Jacob, his attention already turned back to his phone, doesn't see it, but he rolls his eyes when she continues. "Anyway, shut up for a minute or two, would you? We're not going to find the chupacabra if you scare it away."

  
Rumors of the beast have been filling the halls of the high school, and she's determined to capture photographic evidence of it. Sure, it might just be some mangy dog, but if she can prove it, the scholarship will be hers. She wanted to come to the woods alone, but her parents simply insisted on her brother going along. They weren't aware that she was going into the Barrens, and would have kept her home if they had known. After all, some maniac is killing children, and despite all her protests otherwise, they still see Emmy as their little girl.

  
She views herself as very detail-oriented, but she ignores a scrap of red fabric dangling from a bush. The scrap will later flutter into Derry proper, tumbling along the streets until someone sweeps it up and discards it. If she were to look closer at the scrap, she'd likely notice the fingers laying underneath the bush, still connected to part of the hand. It's a bit of news she won't live to break. Indeed, the fact that she and her brother will soon be Missing will be a small side-column while the hand makes headline news.

  
Jacob frowns when his phone begins to glitch out, pixels flickering across the screen. He's about to say something when a noise from the bushes in front of them distracts him. He freezes so suddenly that Emmy turns around, looking more exasperated by the minute. "D-did you hear that? I-it s-sounded like..." She stares at him, and he squirms under her gaze. "It sounded like a t-turkey!"

  
"A turkey. I swear to God, I'm never letting you watch another horror movie with me again, Jake." Despite their age difference and the wildly varying interests that the years bring, they're still close. They often watch movies together, and Jacob enjoys watching scary flicks late at night when they can get away with it. There's a wonderful sense of rebellion and camaraderie in breaking the rules, even if it does result in him having a million little fears. Both of them jerk when there's a clear gobble, and something suddenly bursts into the path ahead of them.

  
The bird in front of them obviously isn't real, but it's a match for the puppet from the movie they watched. Jake starts stammering as it turns towards them with jerky, artificial movements, but his sister isn't sure whether she should laugh or snort. Even when she sees the knife taped to the wing, she isn't concerned. This is obviously somebody's idea of a dumb prank, and if she squints, she can even see strings controlling the bird. Jake starts to step backwards, his lip trembling, eyes matched with the yellow resin eyes of Turkie. Are those eyes starting to glow softly? A dark chuckle rings through the trees, and Emmy starts looking about for whoever is manipulating the puppet.

  
"Gobble gobble, **_motherfucker_**." The wings flap open and sag back down, but the turkey is suddenly hurtling through the air towards them. Both kids take a step back, eyes wide, and that's when you absolutely lose your mind.

  
You've been watching the kids walk through the forest, tracking their progress even as It does the same. You both found the prey at the same time, and reached an uneasy gentleman's agreement that the best cosmic horror-terror would win. You've been expecting Pennywise to cheat or ambush you, but you weren't expecting a grand comedy to unfold. The younger human is afraid to the point of being frozen, but that doesn't distract you from the total ridiculousness of the situation. You plop out of the tree you were watching from, landing in a pile of leaves to squeal with laughter. Squirrels aren't made to laugh, so your humor mostly comes forth in sharp peals that feel warm and ticklish.

  
It reacts angrily to your humor, and suddenly freezes mid-air, spinning around like a feathered top. You can feel that It obviously wants to let you know just how serious It is, but there's prey right before it, and so It shoots out of the spin towards the younger human, knife pointed outwards. Emmy started laughing just as you did when It started to rotate like some kind of video-game glitch, but she cuts off abruptly when Jacob suddenly screams beside her. The turkey is on him in a rush of feathers, and his scream takes on the pitch of an animal hit by a car. Angry words for the culprit die on her tongue when the screaming continues, and the turkey cocks Its head back with a toothy grin. "Do you want a leg, or a wing?"

  
"Emmy! Emmy!" Jacob is screaming her name now, and she watches with horrified fascination as the bird lifts the knife towards his arm. There's red dripping from the knife, and her only thought is that it's a much deeper red than most movies show. She takes a halting step back, on the verge of hyperventilation. That's her brother. Her brother is getting carved up by the turkey from the movie they watched. He's bleeding, and he's screaming her name again as the knife slices through his jacket into his shoulder. You feel the click of selfishness settling into place, and you surge to follow her when she breaks and runs.  
Her mind is so overwhelmed with the need to get away that her fears are easily accessible to you. Your grey fur turns tawny as you grow, and you have to wonder at how human fear works again. She mocks her brother for being afraid of things he sees in movies, but she's afraid of mountain lions after a dozen children's programmes. She trips over a root, falling with a wild cry, and you twist the root to look like a child's bloodied hand. She screams over and over again as the severed arm grips at her shoe, and you take your time creeping up to her. By the time she feels your fetid breath against the back of her head, you're already moving to plant your fangs there.

  
You find It where you left It, still in Turkie-form and ripping at the little corpse. You drag Emmy's limp body over to the other corpse, and It growls at you, warning you not to touch Its meal. You bat at it with a big sandy-colored paw, squishing Its feathers. "You're stuffed. Give me a leg and a slice of pumpkin pie, bitch?" You dodge a peck, and flicker into a turkey identical to It's form. Full on fear and giddy from the hunt, you shake your wings at It. Brown, yellow, and orange confetti fall over the corpses, and you make a noise like a party-popper going off.

  
"Piss off!" Pennywise hops on top of the bodies and sends some rather menacing feelings your way, but you just puke out a banner that floats into the air. It reads 'Happy Thanksgiving!' in dripping blood, and you look up at it proudly. A couple of balloons in turkey-colors suddenly spring into existence next to it, and you gobble with pleasure. You feel claws on your back, and you flap your wings wildly trying to get It off of you as It starts pecking your head. How dare It use festivities to trick you?! You manage to shake It off, and It gobbles at you smugly. "Go get stuffed, cranberry-sucking whore."

  
You dash around It before It can react, beak plunging into Jake's stomach to withdraw a long length of intestine. If It is going to play dirty, than so are you! Seeing that you're taking a sample of Its kill, It squawks and chases you around the clearing. As Pennywise screams various obscenities and lines from the movie, you wait until you can hop up onto a log to spin around and stuff the intestine right into Its beak. Satisfied by the look of surprise and consternation on Its face, you screech right back at It. "Happy Thanksgiving, asscrack!"


End file.
